cawfandomcom-20200216-history
New-WWE
New-WWE is the CAW adaptation of the most popular e-fed on the SMF Forum by the same name. New-WWE is similar to feds like WEDF, as it opts to use real life wrestlers and some originals rather than celebrities and fictional characters. Unlike those feds, New-WWE is mainly satirical, much like the CAW event CAWllision 3 and usually pokes fun at owners of some of the more popular feds. New-WWE is geared mainly towards the Something CAWful Forum and features inside jokes that only they would understand. Much like the real WWE , New-WWE is split into two seperate brands (formerly 3). Instead of using the typical CAW method of changing show names, New-WWE still uses the names Raw and Smackdown. Since returning to the CAW world on October 30th, 2009, New-WWE now is involved with a close working relationship with NAW. Much like it's e-fed counterpart, New-WWE uploads shows at an accelerated pace. Multiple months worth of shows are uploaded within short weeks, and year-long seasons can show up in half a year. History New-WWE's run began in e-fed form in early August 2008, and actually helped spark an e-fed revolution on the forum, paving the way for several other hit e-feds. It ran in e-fed form until January 2009 until it was destroyed by it's own owner Burb. There were attempts to revive it, but none were successful. New-WWE was brought back as a CAW fed on May 1st, 2009, using Smackdown vs Raw 2009 for the Playstation 3. The fed was considered a flop due to the lack of any storylines and no commentary, and shut down within a month (along with the owner's growing frustration with DailyMotion constantly falsely rejecting videos for "Inapporpriate Content"). New-WWE ended up returning on October 30th of the same year and now features storylines and segments acted out using Smackdown vs Raw 2010's Story Designer. The new version of New-WWE is also linked to NAW, allowing the two feds to share some titles and have matches on each others CPV events. The new version of New-WWE was rather successful, netting Burb over 100 subscribers within the first three months of operation. Shortly afterward, the main BurbMEERKAT account was once again flagged down. Starting March 5th, 2010, it was quietly announced that New-WWE would begin a relationship with RAWR similar to the one they've had with NAW since returning in October 2009. The BurbMEERKAT account eventually returned for the third time, and New-WWE moved back there. Shows *Raw (Episodic Show) *Smackdown (Episodic Show) *Superstars (One-Shot Matches) *ECW (Episodic Show, Discontinued following Extreme Rules) SEASON ONE CPVS- *Backlash (CPV) *Judgment Day (CPV) *Summerslam (CPV) *Unforgiven (CPV) *Survivor Series (CPV) *Armageddon (CPV) *Royal Rumble (CPV) *No Way Out (CPV) *WrestleMania IV (CPV) SEASON TWO CPVS- *Backlash 2 (CPV) *Cyber Sunday (CPV) *Judgment Day 2 (CPV) *Breaking Point (CPV) *Night of Champions (CPV) *Extreme Rules (CPV) *The Bash (CPV) *Bragging Rights (CPV) *Summerslam 2 (CPV) *Unforgiven 2 (CPV) *No Mercy (CPV) *Royal Rumble 2 (CPV) *No Way Out 2 (CPV) *WrestleMania V (CPV) SEASON THREE CPVS- *Backlash 3 (CPV) *Cyber Sunday 2 (CPV) *Judgment Day 3 (CPV) *Breaking Point 2 (CPV) *Night of Champions 2 (CPV) *Extreme Rules 2 (CPV) *Hell in a Cell (CPV) *Money in the Bank (CPV) *The Bash 2 (CPV) *Fatal Four Way (CPV) *Summerslam 3 (CPV) *Bragging Rights 2 (CPV) *Unforgiven 3 (CPV) *Over the Limit (CPV) *No Mercy 2 (CPV) *TLC (CPV) *Royal Rumble 3 (CPV) *Elimination Chamber (CPV) *WrestleMania VI (CPV) SEASON FOUR CPVS- *Backlash 4 (CPV) *Judgment Day 4 (CPV) *Extreme Rules 3 (CPV) *Night of Champions 3 (CPV) *Breaking Point 3 (CPV) *The Bash 3 (CPV) *Hell in a Cell 2 (CPV) *Fatal Four Way 2 (CPV) *Summerslam 4 (CPV) *Over the Limit 2 (CPV) *Survivor Series (CPV) *TLC 2 (CPV) *Royal Rumble 4 (CPV) *Elimination Chamber 2 (CPV) *WrestleMania VII (CPV) SEASON FIVE CPVS- *Backlash 5 (CPV) *Judgment Day 5 (CPV) *Cyber Sunday 3 (CPV) *Extreme Rules 4 (CPV) *Night of Champions 4 (CPV) *The Bash 4 (CPV) *Summerslam 5 (CPV) *Breaking Point 4 {CPV) *Hell in a Cell 3 (CPV) *Over the Limit 3 (CPV) *Survivor Series 2 (CPV) *TLC 3 (CPV) *Royal Rumble 5 (CPV) *Elimination Chamber 3 (CPV) *WrestleMania VIII (CPV) SEASON SIX CPVS- *Backlash 6 (CPV) *Money in the Bank 2 (CPV) *Extreme Rules 5 (CPV) *Fatal Four Way 3 {CPV) *Vengeance (CPV) *Night of Champions 5 (CPV) *Bragging Rights 3 (CPV) *Summerslam 6 (CPV) *Hell in a Cell 4 (CPV) *Over the Limit 4 (CPV) *Survivor Series 3 (CPV) *TLC 4 (CPV) *Royal Rumble 6 (CPV) *Elimination Chamber 4 (CPV) *WrestleMania IX (CPV) SEASON SEVEN CPVS- *Extreme Rules 6 (CPV) *Judgment Day 6 (CPV) *Money in the Bank 3 (CPV) *Over the Edge {CPV) *Vengeance 2 (CPV) *Night of Champions 6 (CPV) *Unforgiven 4 (CPV) *Summerslam 7 (CPV) *Hell in a Cell 5 (CPV) *Over the Limit 5 (CPV) *Survivor Series 4 (CPV) *TLC 5 (CPV) *Royal Rumble 7 (CPV) *Elimination Chamber 5 (CPV) *WrestleMania X (CPV) Trivia * New-WWE's drafts are conducted entirely on the Something Cawful Forums by the members after season 2, Before the first 2 season drafts, they where conducted on the SMF Forums, making it by far one of the most interactive CAW feds of all time. 'Awards' Category:New-WWE Category:The Vivianverse Category:CAW Leagues Category:feds based on real wrestling promotions